Mine Craft: FirstHand
by selena1234
Summary: Cloe S'harmas has been sucked into her favorite game - But she isn't the only one. She discovers something disturbing about her favorite charactor, The Enderman, and she might never make it back home to the Real World. To see more of Cloe, read UNWANTED!
1. Cloe Jadeburrie S'harmas

"_I just need ONE more Ender Pearl!"_ Cloe shouted at the screen. (**Those of you who care, Cloe IS the girl from my other story, **_**Unwanted.) **_Cloe S'harmas made her way back to her house to wait for her last Enderman. Just before dawn, the black, bubbly creature teleported itself into her house.

"Hello, Lord Enderman!" She said, pulling out her Diamond block sword.

She killed it with ease, practice, and a Normal difficulty.

Cloe's avatar walked up to the Crafting table and put her items in the correct spot. A message in red letters appeared on her screen. _Must be in hard difficulty._ No problem. Cloe closed out of the Crafting Table, and changed her difficulty real quick. She then grabbed the items all over the floor, and put them back in. _I've been dying to have this!_

What she was trying to create was a _safety teleport._ It's a teleport to a safe place – Its Creative mode with Animals In the box, and Enemies you can spawn. Cloe found it on the Mine Craft website, hidden deep and password protected. The password was _Ethan_ for some reason.

Had Cloe been paying attention when she grabbed the black-and-purple block from the crafting table, she would've seen its name was _Player Teleporter_.

Cloe clicked off of the Table, and placed her teleporter.

The Teleporter required an Eye of Ender to activate, and Cloe had that ready to go.

But the object didn't do what Cloe expected.

No, her Laptop's camera scanned her, pixelated her, and made her take her player's spot in Mine Craft.


	2. Achievement Get: Getting Wood

I woke up to see a normal Minecraft setting; grass, trees, flowers, and a pig. The sky up above me was at sunrise.

I checked to see if I had my backpack.

_Do I have to craft or something?_

I walked up to one of the trees around me and punched it like they did in the game.

Surprise to me, it works! I saw the cracks forming in the middle of the block, so I did it again. The crack in the block got bigger. I kept punching it until it turned into small block, spinning in a circle. I picked it up and it was regular size again.

_How do you make a bench?_

Normally, I would just open my inventory and use that, but I don't have a backpack. I saw a thing, floating in midair. Achievement: Getting wood.

Oh great! Very beginning.

_On what difficulty?_

We'll find out later.

An idea struck me. I took the two corners of the wood and tried to shrink it. It worked! I kept shrinking it until it disappeared. I pulled it back up, and I got four Planks. That is a win.

I then took the planks and shrank them all fairly small. I then squished them in my hand. Opening my hand, I saw the all-too-familiar workbench. (Achievement: Getting Started)

I started walking, feeling confused and lonely. Finally, I came across the mountain

Home!

I started carving myself a house until sundown. When sundown arrived, I had made two rooms and the start of my mining tunnel. I had entirely forgotten about the creatures in the night. Ones like the Enderman.


	3. Ethan Enderman Kappak

I sat at the opening to my cave, tired and still lonely. Watching the Moon, its light gently floating on my skin, I heard a noise out in the distance. It sort of sounded like bubbles, but worse.

_Enderman!_ A part of me screamed with joy. The other part of me was worried.

_ Should I run?_

_ Should I fight?_

_ Do I have more than one life?_

I decided I would stay, and see if you noticed me. I didn't want to deal with this tonight. Escape, options, peaceful! My mind hoped it would work. It didn't.

The Enderman looked right at me, but floated away. He didn't want to harm an unarmed person. No, he was going somewhere else to fight. I wasn't as important.

I decided to go follow him.

He knew he was being followed, too.

"Excuse me? Enderman?"

The Enderman turned to me and made noises.

"Can I ask where you are going? I'm kind of lost." I thought it was hopeless, talking to creature – but it wasn't all hopeless.

"Going to village. People." He said. It was hard to make out, but I got it.

Tab" where!"

"Up ahead. 40 people."

I started running, calling a thank you to the Enderman.

He waved to me and turned around, deciding he would not attack the village.

Enderman POV

Something about the girl disturbed him.

Ethan walked to nowhere. He just walked, and he ended up by the girls cave.

_She's a good builder._ Ethan thought.

He used to be human once. He was the son of a mine craft creator, who invented the player box. That's was seven years ago, when he was six. His dad got fired for sending his own son into a game. He also was authorized to make the object. But right now, the Enderman was tired. He decided to sleep in the room the girl made.


	4. Jack Andrew Carmen Kieta

-Cloe

The Enderman never really specified how far the village was. He could teleport.

I kept walking,

And walking,

And walking,

There seemed to be no end.

I stopped by a river to drink… was Minecraft water good? I scooped a handful and tasted it. It _seemed _fine. I soon drank several handfuls, and then I realized I was getting hungry. The sun was rising. I had made it through the night with only one monster encounter, and the Enderman didn't really count. I continued walking, and something rose in the distance. It looked like a _wall!_

_Is this the town?_ I wondered. _I sure hope so._

-Jack

It was my day to watch the Mobs. They really don't come during the d- wait… Is that someone in the distance?

Before ringing the attack bell, I checked to see if it _is_ a Mob. The sun was high in the sky, but it was in the shadows of the trees. There was a long stretch of desert inbetween me and the thing. I grabbed the scope, and took a look.

Not a Creature.

Another _HUMAN_.

-Cloe

I ran, but I'm still not close. The desert separating me and the town is _way_ too large for my likes. A boy was walking through the desert, over toward me and the tree I was leaning on. He had shaggy brown/black hair, a black tee and jeans. I waved to him, and so he waved back and ran.

"Hello! I am Jack Kieta. I live in the town up there. You are…?" He said. He seems friendly…

"I'm Cloe. Did you make the Ender-Box, too?" I questioned him carefully. I don't really know him so I don't know if he's a player or just a villager.

"Yeah. Bad luck, those things."

"Mhm."

"So how'd you get here?"

"An Enderman showed me the way." I smiled.

"an _ENDERMAN?_"

"Yeah." He paused, looking me over, taking in his new friend.

-Jack

This girl – _Cloe_ – was so pretty. Her long flowing brown hair went to her waist, even though she was…

"Hey, how old are you?"

"Hm? Oh, I'm Thirteen." She's a year older than me, too! She was wearing Jeans with a shirt that said _'I love Enderman' _with an M by the E making it Mendermen. They were adorable on her. The only thing that might be a problem was her necklace.

-Cloe

His eyes stayed on the necklace. It was red with a purple cord. "Your Necklace…" he started. My hand went up to hold the gem. "It might be a problem to have it here."

"Oh…" I looked down at the sand. It was my mother's before she left me..

"It's just that the people love shiny things, right? And the gem is shiny so they might try to take it and sell it."

I reached behind my neck and unclipped it. "I just… never really take it off…"

"Sorry." I kept it in my hand as we started walking to the village. By mid-afternoon, we hit the gates. Jack waves to the man looking at us, and the gates open. "Cloe? Welcome to Ezereth."


	5. Shrine to a GreenEyed Enderman

The city was HUGE! The building pattern was stone bricks with a wool carpet and wooden plank roof that came as close to a point as possible. "Ezereth was founded by a man named Ethan E. K. He disappeared three months ago, carried away by an Enderman. We have his picture and a shrine – assuming he's dead - up in the park. I live in house twelve. It's on the way to the Fields; my sign is outside the door. You'll live in house three. It's closest to Lord Ethan's house, and the one no one wants."

"Why?"

"People say its haunted. It's also where Ethan was captured. Ethan – He was _fearless._ He would walk up to a mob and be like 'Hi, I'm Ethan! What's your name? _Dead?_ Okay! Haha!'"

"You watch Tobuscus!" I noted, based on how he voiced the whole mocking of Ethan.

"Yeah, I do… Well, I guess I _Did_."

"Tell me more about Ethan."

"It'd be easier to see his Picture."

Jack and I walked to the park to see the Shrine. I looked over to the see the picture. Ethan had these beautiful Green eyes. _LIKE THE ENDERMAN DID!_ How could I not notice that! _The Enderman I saw had GREEN eyes and not PURPLE like the rest!_

"Ethan came here Seven years ago. He was six. His father created this Program, and got fired for it. The people working on MineCraft couldn't crack the code, so they couldn't remove it. "

"Poor Ethan."

"He created this town so its safe from any Mob, minus the Enderman. They're the most dangerous mob and can't be kept out of ANYTHING, but I'm sure you know that."

"Yeah." I was too busy looking at the blonde man. "How old is he?"

"Fourteen in three months. Why?"

"No reason, just wondering." Jack was eyeing me curiously. I thought I saw a flash of bright green in the trees.

"What are you looking at?"

"Nothing, I just thought I saw something."

"Okay. Follow me and we'll go see your roommate and room."

"Roommate?"

"You'll like her. Her name is Corban." (Also from _Unwanted._)

We walked from the beautiful park to my new home. House Three.


	6. Corban

I walked into my home. The furnace was on in the kitchen to the right, a table on the wall by the door. There were stairs to the left going up. My roommate came down the stairs. Corban, I think, had dyed red hair, Jean shorts, and a shirt that had a sunrise on it.

"Hey, Jack, who's this?" She asked.

"I'm Cloe." I said, noting her brown eyes that looked almost black.

"She's living with you." Jack said, leaning in the open doorway.

"Oh cool!"

"Cloe, If ya need me, you know where to find me."

He walked out the door, leaving me and Corban. "So, Cloe… How old are you? You look Ten."  
>"I'm thirteen." I rolled my eyes.<p>

"Oh. Sorry… just that you look…"

"Young. I know."

"Here, follow me." I followed Corban up to my new room. Across the stairway was a bathroom, my room to the right, hers to the left. My room had a purple floor, a bed and a double chest. I exited the room and there was a balcony over there.

"Say, what's cooking?"

"Mushroom Soup."

"Do you have to cook that? I don't think you do…"

"I like it warm. You don't have to cook it, no." We headed back downstairs.

**Sunset**

-Ethan

_I want to visit my town tonight._

_They'll kill you!_ Cody replied.

_No they won't!_

_ Yes they will._

_ I'm still going._

_ You'll be killed by your brothers._

_ And sisters!_

_ ENDERMAN!_ A third voice chimed in.

_Yes sir?_ We both asked.

_We need you at the Front. We attack Together. As a Unit._

Ethan sighed.

_Ethan, Cheer up!_ Cody told him.

_No._

_ Will you not attack?_

_ I won't attack, but I'll visit._

_ So you say._

_ Shut up, Cody._ And with that, Ethan pushed the Enderman from his thoughts. **(This is how Endermen Communicate.)**

_I'm going to visit the girl tonight. That is for sure._ He thought, making it a vow.

-Jack

I sat up on the wall, glad Samantha could make Chocolate. I saw something in the distance – the whole horizon was lining with black.

"R… RYAN!" I called, not daring to tear my eyes from the line.

"Wha-Oh… Oh my god." He stepped beside me, seeing the same millions of Endermen I was.

They were attacking in a group, as one. All of them. That's more than 500 Endermen.


	7. Everybody was ENDER FIGHTING! Hah!

**Upon request from a nice new reviewer, I am updating again. Yes, that is right, I take requests. And what do you mean, SUBTLE! How can they be there if I don't even see them! LIES! LIKE THE CAKE! Speaking of cake… this can wait four more seconds.**

**Omnomnom.**

-Jack

Their eyes show danger. Purple eyes always show danger. That's the rule with Endermen and mobs and even people. It's not normal to have purple eyes. "Ryan," I started, starting to tug the boy's arm. "Ryan,THE BELL!"

"Wh-Whu?"

"THE BELL, RYAN, THE BELL!"

Ryan took off, running for the bell, and finally, as they started charging, the loud _Bong, bong, bong, bong_ of the bell sounded.

-Cloe

The bell started chiming.

"I personally know Tobus-" Corban stopped midsentence. "_Two, Three, Four, Five…" _She said softly, counting the bells. She then swore, loosing track, and stood up from the table where we were eating Mushroom soup. I followed her down a trap door into a small room. "Armor up!" She said, pulling a helmet off the wall of the small space. I grabbed the set of iron armor, just as Corban climbed up the ladder, armored up. _This will never do_, I thought, looking at the armor. What was that song I loved? Oh yeah. "On the search for Diamonds." I laughed. I was about to climb out the ladder without anything when an Enderman teleported down to the space. I grabbed the sword and was about to stab it when I noted the eyes. _Green._

"Ethan!" I called, hanging the sword back up.

"Hi!"

"Ethan, you're going to get killed!"

"Ethan knows this." Just then, Corban opened the trap door and hopped down.

"Cloe! Enderman!" Corban went to stab him when I hopped in the way.

"No! Don't!"

"Why the heck not!"

"I'm Ethan! Corban, you know me!" The Enderman said, holding up a flower. Red.

"E-Ethan? WHAT!"

"I am Ethan. Ethan I am. Sam I am, haha." Corban smiled, but then remembered the attack. "Cloe, Suit up! I'll lock the door so Founder here isn't attacked on accident."

"Thank you." He said, and I followed Corban up. I hope he doesn't get killed.

We ran outside where ten or so people were trying to hold back spiders, since nightfall was approaching, they knew the Zombies and such were next to come. Archers were on the wall trying to hold back the creepers before they got the wall. People were losing, badly, seeing how there's forty of us and – to my knowledge – unlimited of them.

-Jack

I was failing, but that seemed to be common today. I managed to get ten creepers by the wall, and I have an arrow in my shoulder – which hurt LIKE A BOSS, by the way – but that was the worst of damage. "Jack! Incoming!" I heard behind me. I ducked, just in time to see a grenade tossed over my head.

"Great! You guys got the wall?"

"Yeah!" His friends responded.

"Good! I'm going to help them with the Endermen!"

I turned to climb down the ladder, but noted I didn't need to.

We had Cloe.

**So, thanks to my many reviewers! I haven't been on lately and my excuse was that I didn't have the motive to write. Not really, but then I got this review about, ahem, "Subtle" foreshadowing, and I got the note to write again. Hint to the reviewer, I write more when you insult me, because I have this habit of trying to PROVE YOH ASH WRONG!**

**R&R, Cloe/Azra/Selena1234 :)**


	8. Crushed Dreams and Purple Eyes

**Alright, my silly little readers; as many of you have demanded this chapter, I'm making you all happy by making it ridiculously long. I need to catch Unwanted and This Story's WPC up to date with KSD and HPET, so here we go! Chapter Commence!**

They didn't need help at all. Nope, not at all. Jack knew right there, standing at the top of the ladder looking down, He was no match for the girl in the necklace, as much as he liked her. She deserved someone like Ethan.

Cloe spun, hit an Enderman, ducked, got the legs of another Enderman and jumped to block another attack from the first Enderman. She then got the second Enderman while facing the first one, then swung her blade in a high arch over her head to the first Enderman, then kicked the Enderman to procure her blade from within its head. Both Endermen fell to the floor, dead. _Two Hits._

She had a Diamond Sword. Where the heck did she get a Diamond sword?

By this time, everyone was watching Cloe. Even the Mobs. They were lining up to try to face her!

-Cloe-

As soon as I finished fighting off the last Enderman present, I looked around to see all the other mobs retreating through the open gate. People burst into a round of applause. All but one person was clapping. Jack was left out. He was walking away, feeling what I thought was defeated.

I smiled, not trying to give Jack too much of my attention, and silently thanked Ethan for staying put and for leaving me a nice, shiny new diamond sword in his house.

Corban ran up to me and whispered something. "_Problem." _She said. I ran and followed her to our house,

-Later, roughly 6 am.-

"People of Ezereth!" I called to the town. I was now standing on a stage, Corban leaning on a large cage behind me. Several people peeked their heads out of the door of their homes, several others came to gather around the stage. "We found Ethan!" More people came out to gather by the stage, clearly wanting to see what was going on. "But you must promise us something." I said, pausing for effect. "Don't get mad."

Silence, then; "Why would we be mad?"

I gave Corban the signal and she pulled the blanket off of the cage to reveal the caged Ethan, sitting. People burst with anger.

"THIS IS NOT ETHAN!"

"ETHAN IS NOT AN ENDERMAN!"

"ENDERMEN DESERVE TO DIE!"

"THIS IS NOT ETHAN!"

"I am Ethan." The crowd instantly went into a very awkward silence. "I am Ethan." Ethan repeated, looking to me for help. I shook my head, and he looked back to the crowd. "Endermen capture people and turn them into – well – this. They brainwash you into thinking that Humans deserve to die, as they kill so many of us. That if we don't kill them, they'll kill us. They tested on animals before they chose their first human – err – me. They messed up on the brainwashing portion of mine, as I still remembered Love, Compassion – I remembered the love I had for this town. The love for my town kept my humanity with me! My eyes remain Green and I can still speak…" He paused. "My friends, fellow Townsfolks… Jack. I'm sorry I cannot lead you any longer, but I will do what I can. But her – Cloe." My name caught my attention. "You all love her. She was like me. I say she should take my place for the time being, until I can regain my human form, and then we can work on getting out of here! What do you say, guys? Cloe for Leader?"

Silence, again…

And then, "Long Live Cloe and Ethan!" someone yelled, followed by it repeated by the rest of the crowd in unison. ** You're all lucky I didn't stop here like I planned in the pre-made version. Right, someone remind me that I went into next chapter.**

Jack, apparently, didn't care. He ran up onto the stage, Iron sword in hand, and tried to kill Ethan. Had we not moved the crowd so much, Ethan would be dead. Hooray for words! Jack was being held back by someone I heard him call Ryan. "Ryan! RYAN! LET ME GO! DARIUS! RYAN! PLEASE! Cloe! This thing has you brainwashed!"

"What makes you think I can brainwash people?" Ethan said, looking right at Jack. Jack looked around for the speaker. His eyes settled on the Enderman. "Jack," Ethan Continued, "Jack, who's Initials spell Jack. Jack, who has a fear of things that have purple eyes. Jack, who has a fear of things that aren't real."

Jack blinked.

I did too.

Purple eyes.

"Cloe, take off your contacts."

"Wha- NO!"

"Cloe, do it."

"Fine." I took off my contacts and blinked at Jack.

"See, Jack? The girl you love fits into your fears. You _like_ her. You don't even like me, and I don't have purple eyes.

"Your point?"

I looked between Jack and Ethan.

"My point is – "

He never got to finish. Two Endermen teleported in, grabbed Ethan, then left.

I slowly shook my head. I'll never understand these Endermen.

-Ethan

Cody and Erik were the two who teleported in to take me.

_LET ME GO!_ I shouted at them.

_Ethan, You can't keep thinking like that._ Cody replied.

_You're going to get in trouble. _ Erik continued.

I ran through the maze in which they teleported me to.

_Dude, you have to come home sometime. _

_No._

_You going to let them think you died?_

_Yes._

_Whatever, man. You have fun, but for what we're concerned, you're one of them now._

Ethan ran, forgetting he could teleport.

_I'll be there for you. These five words I swear to you, Cloe. When you breathe, I wanna be the air for you. I'll be there for you. _I sang in my head, for the lack of the required words. I'll Be There for You.


	9. We're moving to the Nether!

**Alright. Internet's out, and I need OCs now! Yeus! **

**I need them by September first, for the next chapter. Three of them. START THE COMMENTS!**

**At the end I'll post up what I need from yehs.**

I saw Ethan walking up to the walls. How I knew it was Ethan? Green eyes. Don't you read, peoples?

Ethan walked up to the walls, and looked up to me. He teleported through and I hopped off, onto his back. He teleported around and up to his house, where I hopped off and sat on the fountain.

"Well?" I asked, hooking my diamond sword to my belt.

"Hey, have you found your backpack yet?"

"No?"

"Reach into your pocket. Front left." I reached in and pulled out a small velvet bag. Inside that was a brewing stand, three nether warts, water bottles – nine of them – three eye of ender, and three cocoa beans. The ground shook under my feet.

"Ethan- wha?"

"Relax. It's just an update. 1.3, I think." The ground stopped and then shook a little bit again. "And there's 1.3.2. Alright then." My backpack then got three emeralds.

"That is so cool." I placed the brewing stand and put three water bottles on it, adding the Nether warts first.

"Cloe, what are you making?"

"I don't know. They were just in my backpack."

"Oh, so you have one, too!"

"What?"

"My theory on them is that Notch was watching over us and giving us things we need. Only you and I have one right now."

"Was?"

"Yeah."

After the Nether wart, I added the emerald.

Then the Eyes.

Then the cocoa beans. My result was a very bubbly black liquid. I did it to the other water bottles as well, and I handed one to Ethan.

He looked at it. "Gross." Then he drank it. His skin bubbled, turning a light tan color. He shortened a bit from the ESH (Enderman Standard Height) and his features rounded a bit, leaving him human.

"Awesome!" He said, straightening his shirt. His hair was a light gold-ish color, his eyes a very light green. He then ran up to me and hugged me.

"Eth- ow- ETHAN! If you make those burn, it's on YOUR skin!" He let go, smiling and adding the next ingredient.

"Alright, let's see what's in this update." He fished in his pocket and drew out a menu-like thing. It had tabs on it as well. "Oh, cool! They added tabs to creative mode. Ah, let's see. Emeralds, the Gravel has a new tex pack, Emerald ore and blocks, writable books, oh hey, you can trade with Villagers now, too! Um, You can grow Cocoa on Jungle Wood now. All types of wood have stairs, planks and half-slabs, too. An Ender chest? Cool. Hmm. It looks like you can get End Portal things now, plus there's silverfish bricks. Eww. Trip wire hooks, All the potions are now in creative – cool! – and that's it. According to this, 1.4's coming out soon as well." He put the menu back in his pocket.

"So you can access that at any time?"  
>"Yeah, but only to look at stuff. I can't grab any of it."<p>

"Oh, cool." I added the next thing to the potions.

"Yep." We sat there for a few minutes until Corban walked up to us. She stopped on the stairs when she saw Ethan sitting next to me on the fountain.

"ETHAN?" She ran up and hugged him. "I can't believe this! You, Cloe, are officially the BEST roommate ever!"

Jack walked up next, Ryan and Darius dragging him. "Ethan!" Ryan went up and manly-hugged Ethan.

"Nice to see ya, bro. What do you guys need?"

"Um, our allies up in the Nether need our help. Like, now." Darius said, retraining Jack.

"Alright."

I explained to Corban the potions, and if they get attacked to get as many as possible into Endermen. Put it on Arrows if needed. I pulled 14 obsidian out of my bag and made us a portal, lighting it up and giving Ethan a diamond sword. There was also an Iron helmet, so I gave that to Ethan as well. "We're moving tooooooo the nether" We chorused, teleporting.

"Welcome to Helll, weather's great here. Pull up a chaiiir, Have a cold beer. You can live by the sea, how happy you'll bee, with your cobblestone treeeee. OH! The neighbors are riiiiipe, they're delicious we eat bacon all niiiiiight, its nutritious! Yet all of them squiel, well, damage I deaallll, there's plenty to stealllll."

"Hack and Slash! Gold nuggets? I'm RICH!"

"Who cares if we're giving up sunlight? Glowstone's all we need to keep things bright down here in the nether. We love it in the nether! You'll love it iiiiiiiiiiin the netherrrr." We sang, happy as you could be. Until we got there. Who knew Endermen could get into the nether?

**Application:**

**Name**

**Age**

**Personality**

**History**

**Fighting style**

**Appearance**

**Race (If you're not human ;)**

**Romance?**

**Other**


	10. Nether Battle!

**Alright; I am SO sorry.**

**Here's my train of thought:**

**I really wanna continue this story**

**But I can't do so with all the OCs…**

**So either scrap this story, making everyone mad at me OR**

**Scrap the OC ideas and continue on.**

**Sorry to say, I chose option two.**

**I hope you understand!**

**PS – My friend Autumn says Hi.**

Endermen can get into the nether

Huh.

People were sitting on the roof of the Nether Village, shooting down at the mobs below and the mobs above. Appearently, there was a _huge_ update while Ethan and I went into the portal, because gathered at the base of the houses were Pig Zombies and some sort of black creature. They chose a good spot for a base in the nether, hollowed out of an overhang. Their houses were pretty, too, for just being in the Nether.

I looked to Ethan, who nodded. Time to fight.

He went off to the right, and I went up to the nearest pig zombie rave, and hit.

Man, there's a _bunch_ of Pigs here. More than a hundred, I'd say.

-E

Before I went off fighting, I went for a rendezvous with the Nether leader, Andrew.

I found him arching from behind a 'bush', if you could call it that. "So, 'Drew, what are these things?"

"We call them _Wither Skeletons_."

"Dang." I said. "Attack?"

"I think they use swords. They're poisonous to the touch, so be careful. _Duck!"_ We ducked down as a Blaze fired three rounds over our head. Once that was over, I peeked back up.

"Alright, here's what we'll do. I'll light the portal. You need to get some string between houses so the archers can zipline around them and through the portal. Cloe and I will hang here to take care of the mobs."

"There's a lot of them, Eth. You sure you two can handle it?"

"Andrew, look at my girl." He looked over the bush to see Cloe run past us, being chased by about 40 pig zombies. Another minute passed and she ran by again, ten less. "She can handle hundreds of these things. I'm sure we can take it."

-C

I heard someone calling for an _evac,_ which, knowing Ethan, was code for _'Cloe, keep fighting. We're handling this. Durdadur.'_

Okay, maybe not the last part, but still.

Once I dealt with the remaining PZ's, I grabbed a bow on the ground and checked my backpack. Smiling, I kept the blazes off of the ziplines so the citizens could Evac.

A _lot_ of fighting later, I caught up with Ethan, who looked as exhausted as I was. I smiled at him, and then we bolted for the open portal.

-Blub-

He and I tumbled out, seeing how we tripped in anyways, and knocked over a poor Nether Citizen. He smiled, though, and stood back up.

I looked at everyone here – many, many people injured and those who weren't _badly _injured were tending to those who were worse. All in all, I think I counted somewhere close to 50 extra people I didn't recognize to be from the main village. I assigned Jack and Corban to be the main people to sort everyone out.

Ethan was laughing, talking to everyone as if he grew up with them.

Which, I realized, is exactly what he did.


	11. Suicide Mission

I followed Ethan around to see if I couldn't keep the new people straight. There was one with a scar down the left side of his cheek whose name was Lander. Another one had dyed blue hair whose name was Konata.

Yeah, no, I don't think I'm going to be able to keep them straight.

Ethan turned to me, sometime in the middle, and said, "Cloe, stay here and talk to Konata. I have to go and get something… corrected." I watched Ethan sprint off before I turned to the blue-haired boy.

"Hi."

"Hey." I said.

"You get trapped here, too?"

"Yep."

"How long have you been here?"

"A few days. A week at the most. You?"

"Handful of years. Four or Five."

"So you know Ethan?"

"Oh yeah. Pretty well."

We sat in silence for a minute before Ethan came back with a guy.

"Hello, Cloe, I'm Andrew. Most people over in the nether just call me 'Drew."

"Hi, Drew."

"I didn't invite you to use it."

"Oh. Sorry." It's usually out of character for me to be so shy, but I was surrounded by about a _hundred_ people I didn't know, all of which knew Ethan.

Andrew laughed. "I was Kidding. So, when did you meet Ethoid here?"

"A few days ago, Android." Ethan answered for me. "She's no newbie to the game though."

"Ah. So she's an EPC?"

"Yep. I'd classify her, like me, as a SEPC, though."

Andrew whistled.

"I didn't understand half of what either of us said." Ethan said, laughing.

"Neither did I!" Andrew laughed.

I looked between Ethan and Andrew. Ethan's eyes were a bright green while Andrew's eyes were a diluted green. Andrew's hair was a shade lighter than Ethan's shade of messy blonde-brown, and they were pretty similar beyond that.

"Are you two-" I started.

"Cousins, yes." Andrew said, smiling. "Pretty close cousins before Ethan here just _up and left me _several years ago."

"He, at age 8, visited my house to see it utterly abandoned. So, he loaded up my Minecraft to see the last time I was on. When he got on, he saw that there was a new object. So, of course, out of curiosity-"

"He clicked it, never to be seen by his family again."

"Yeah." Andrew turned away. "I abandoned them."

I looked up to the blocky sky. Were we all subjected to stay here forever? Live our lives _fighting_ forever? Fighting the… Endermen. Endermen!

"That's it!" Both boys looked at me, confused.

"If we're doomed to fight here in this cube land for years, fighting _Endermen_ especially, then we need to take out the _source_ first!" I jumped up happily.

"You're saying you – we – need to take out the-"

"Enderdragon, yes." Ethan finished.

"We need to go _now_, before a new fight starts." Ethan and I started to walk toward his house, before I was caught by Andrew.

"I'm going too."

"No. I need you here to take care of – and protect – my civvies." Ethan said.

"I'm going."

"Andrew. If we die there, we need someone here to protect everyone."

"I'm not letting you _die_, Ethan!"

"I'm not letting you die _with_ me! Your family deserves better." They stared eachother down for a minute before Ethan moved. He pulled the pouch out of his pocket. "Keep this. You'll need it more than me."

Andrew didn't take it.

Ethan tossed it over his shoulder, leaving it in the dust, as we walked on.

The next one to interrupt us was no other than Jack.

"Where are _you_ two going?"

"To kill the Enderdragon." Ethan said, tonelessly.

"Stronghold's that wa-"

"We _know,_ but we can't just, oh, I don't know, run in there without armor, weapons, and possibly some green mushrooms?"

"Green mu-?"

"Obviously not a _Mario_ fan, then. Right."

"Cloe, tell me you aren't really going to fight the Enderdragon!"

"Yeah, we are."

"WHY? You'll get _killed_!"

"I don't want everyone here to be trapped to fight their whole lives. If they die here, where do they go?"

"I don't-"

"I know you don't know. That's my point! If they disappear forever, I don't want that to happen. If they go home, then that's great! If they respawn somewhere far away with no memory at all, that's still better than nothing – but still. No one should be here! I don't want anyone here longer than they need to be. If we kill the Enderdragon, then people – and turned Endermen – are free to leave."

"In theory."

"Well, yeah."

"You're going on a _suicide_ mission with no guarantee that it'll work."

I turned to him. "What other choice do I have? I've only been here a few days, but they're my people, too."

"Jack Andrew Carmen Kieta, don't you have people to sort out? Make sure they get enough food and whatnot? The Nether was our largest base. There's more than triple the people there were. Go take care of them. If we choose to do a suicide run, then what is it to you?" Ethan interrupted, quite angrily.

Jack looked to Ethan, then back to me. "Don't die." Were the only two words he said to me before walking back off.

He's the second person to tell us that this is a Suicide run. Is there something Ethan isn't telling me?

_If he wants to tell me, he'll tell me_. I thought, running after Ethan, who was a good twenty feet ahead.

**I was trying not to resort to killin' the ED but I had no choice. **

** Okay, I **_**did**_** have a choice, but I didn't take it XD**

**EPC – Elite Player Character**

**SEPC – Super Elite Player Character**

**Android – A mixture of Andrew and… Android. XD**

**Ethoid – A mixture of Ethan and Android.**


	12. It's a trap

Ethan and I trekked up to his mansion, where he led me through several twisting hallways, until we reached a dead end.

"Um, Ethan-?"

"Wait for it." As soon as he said it, the wall before us opened up to reveal a long staircase going down. Smiling, Ethan grabbed my hand and dragged me through the dark.

We emerged at a rather decent-sized area, all encased in obsidian. One wall was lined with chests, the wall opposite was bunk beds. Ethan led me to the chests, where he quickly sorted through them and tossed random items at me.

Enchanted Diamond armor, enchanted diamond swords, a pumpkin, golden apples, enchanted bow, arrows – the works.

It seems like he planned for this to happen.

Which, I realized, he did. His father helped program the game. He defeated the game before, multiple times.

I suited up in the god armor and followed him out of the house, back to the village.

We saw nearly no one, despite the fact that we had just rescued over two hundred people, and those that we _did_ encounter only glanced at us.

Once Ethan and I reached the main gate, we realized where people went.

They all had suited up, and were planning to help us fight.

Andrew was the lead of the ensemble.

"Andrew, I'm not letting these innocent people fight the Enderdragon with us." Ethan said, stepping up to his older cousin.

"I'm not taking 'no' for an answer, Ethan." Andrew replied, now face-to-face with his cousin.

Unsure what to do, I stepped between the two boys. "Stop this. We have no time to argue. Ethan, stop being such a controlling jerk. Andrew, listen to your cousin for a change. Everyone here has lost someone to the Endermen. They deserve to help us fight!"

"Oh yeah, miss goody?" Ethan said, his tone much harsher than I would have thought possible for him. "Who have you lost? You're new. You've made no attachments, besides me and Jack. And you know who I don't see?"

Shocked, I realized that he was right. Ethan wasn't in the crowd.

Sighing, I stepped back from the two, hanging my head. This simply got the two into another bout of arguing.

Corban stepped forward this time. "Hey! Dunders! Are we going to wait here for nightfall or are we going to _go and save our villagers?_ You can be so moronic sometimes!" She took the cuff of Andrew's armor and shoved him back into the main crowd. "Look, Ethan. Let us go. We want to help."

"Fine. No one gets left behind. Am I understood?" Before even checking if Corban understood, Ethan went through the crowd and through the gate, leaving me back. Not understanding his new bout of anger, I followed Ethan with the rest, but I hung back a bit.

**Ethan:**

_Why am I so STUPID!?_

_ I yelled at _her_ and I yelled at Andrew! They were only trying to help! _Restraining myself from hurting myself for being so stupid, I charged forward toward the stronghold.

We made it there by nightfall. If I hadn't been so _stupid_, we could have been inside and at the portal by now. _Notch darn it to the nether!_

Cloe, I remembered, I left in the back of the crowd.

"Alright, listen up! This is _not_ going to be easy. We're going to file in – Cloe in the back to ward off behind attacks, me in the front to ward off the monsters that are surely going to attack us on our way there. Under no circumstance is _anyone_ to split off from the main group! Am I clear?"

A few murmured _yes_. Good enough, I walked through the small cave opening and followed the line of torches up to the Stronghold Door.

This is it.

**Cloe:**

No one attacked us from behind. Despite the area being poorly lit by torches, I saw _no mobs whatsoever._

Once Ethan reached the Stronghold door, I rushed forward to hold the door open so that the hundred of us or so could file in. We made it through the winding cavern of the stronghold with literally _no incidents whatsoever._

I don't know if it unnerved Ethan, but it definitely made me uncomfortable. We should have seen something by now. We should have been attacked by now.

Something should have happened.

Cautiously, I held open the last door. The one leading to the portal room.

Everyone filed in, before I, too, walked through the door.

Ethan was atop the portal area, filling them in with Eye of Enders.

Once the last one was placed, the ground shook.

Instead of the portal activating, the ground below it opened up. The portal station was taken underground, along with the lava below it. The stairs Ethan was on was dropped as well. Ethan, the lucky one, jumped off in time. Once the whole area was gone, the Stone Brick floor returned. The bottom layer on the wall opened up, and in came several _thousand_ silverfish.

The door behind us, too, had disappeared. The top layer on the walls opened up and lava came slowly pouring in.

It's a trap.


End file.
